


You've got my back (and I've got yours)

by Duender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Discord - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gaming, Gen, Harry is a bi disaster, M/M, They do be gaming, streamers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duender/pseuds/Duender
Summary: I needed a gamers!AUSo I made one.Welcome to Tomarry, Gamer style
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 41
Kudos: 132
Collections: Little Red's LVHP library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is purely an indulgent fic. My writing skills are currently on vacation.

Harry grinned as he put on his headphones, as black as his hair with two furry cat ears on top. They had been a gag gift from the Weasley twins, but he quite liked the pair, and it had somehow become a part of his brand.

For someone who had only been streaming for four or five months, he was doing quite well, if he said so himself. He had a loyal fanbase of around seven hundred people who watched his streams live, and it was an amazing feeling, watching their comments roll onto the screen.

"Hey guys! Emerald Owl online again, and today I was thinking of playing random duos or squads in Fortnite because all my friends are busy and I don't feel like going solo."

_22:07 Stream snipers - ready, set, go!_

Harry snorted as he read the most recent message. "Ron is an absolute darling who coded something for my server codes to remain hidden on all my games," he said smugly. "You can try, but you won't succeed!"

After quickly checking all his stream settings and quietly confirming with his female best friend Hermione that everything was up and running, Harry cracked his knuckles together. "Alright, you lot, we got some games to win today."

And he was in his zone, cracking jokes and chatting with his viewers as he went through a few squad games. Most of the squads were pretty okay, and after he won his first game, he decided to change things up.

"Alrighty, duos now! I hope I find someone nice, we might play more than one game together."

The chat exploded again; mostly it was his regulars trying to get into the same game as him. He groaned as a fight broke out between a few people - fortunately, Hermione was a heaven-sent goddess who was modding his chat for him while simultaneously studying for her law exam. Superhuman indeed.

The first person he paired up with was named LittleMoonFlower. 

**"Hello?"** Harry pressed to talk.

**"Hello."**

What.

The.

Hell.

When he had seen the player's name, he had assumed it was a young child - the deep baritone that floated into his ears was not it! 

**"Uh -"**

**"Yeah, yeah. It's my sister's account and I'm being forced to play on it so she can level up faster."**

Harry could practically hear the eyeroll, but his brain couldn't process the sentence; it was still too busy trying to get over the fact that Harry was playing with someone who's voice was to die for. A voice that was a lot like dark chocolate and black coffee and crushed sugar crystals.  
  


Press to talk was the best thing ever invented. Harry hissed to his viewers, "How the hell am I supposed to play when I have a voice like that in my ears?!"   
  


**"Hello?"**

**"Hey! Sorry, it's just that your voice seems really familiar,"** Harry said. And it did! Honestly, the voice was sin personified - how could he not put a face to it?

**"Must be your imagination, darling."**

Harry squeaked. 

_22:56 kinglear: Is that who i think it is!??!??!?!?_

_22:56 Bookdragon: its happening omg its happeningggg_

_22:57 🗡️Hermione_ : _No one says anything. Capiche?_

_22:57 Bookdragon: Yes maam  
_

_22:57 appleofmyi: Yes maam_

"Hermione, you can't turn my fam against me!"

_22:58 🗡️Hermione_ : _Watch me_

_22:58 kinglear: We stan one (1) queen_

"Being bullied on my own channel," Harry said with a pout, before trying to center himself.

**"Sorry, I'm being bullied by my own viewers."**

**"Ha. Emerald Owl, right?"**

**"....please don't look me up."**

**"Why ever not? I'm playing with a famous streamer."**

_22:59 appleofmyi: There are so many things I wanna say_

"You know what. I'm blocking you all. A stranger on the internet is nicer to me than you."

_22:59 owlstan: Harry, love, we're all strangers on the internet_

"....okay. Listen. You were supposed to be on my side!"

_23:00 veeeeeee: we areeeeeeee_

_23:00 veeeeeee: if only you knew_

"I would know if you told me!" Harry heard laughter through his headphones and buried his face in one hand. "Why does the universe hate me so?"

**"I'm sure it doesn't. Besides, your stream is extremely entertaining to watch."**

**"Why is the game not starting?!"** The _one_ time Harry wished the bus would launch already, and it was taking bloody forever!

**"Patience, young padawan."**

**"Sod off. But seriously, who are you? Everyone in my chat knows you!"**

**"Except you, apparently."**

**"Exactly. Pity me, pleaseeeeee."** Harry directed his best puppy eyes towards his camera, hoping his mysterious duo partner was still watching. He felt a flash of vindictive pleasure when he heard sudden coughing on the other end. 

**"Would you look at that? The match's started. Where to, Owl?"**

**"Why do I have to pick?"**

**"You run this show. Plus, you're streaming so I'm being generous."**

**"I'm a flaming bisexual, please don't make me pick."**

Despite his previous statement, Harry put down a marker at Stark Industries. 

**"Robot army?"**

**"You know it."**

As the game progressed, Harry lost himself in the banter - LittleMoonFlower or whatever the person's name was, was extremely witty. Sarcasm rolled off their tongue as easily as innuendos did, and goddammit, Fortnite is not Tinder, Harry! 

Harry forgot about his chat for a good fifteen minutes, too focused on quipping back at TDH, as he'd named them (Tall, Dark and Handsome - no one said Harry was creative). 

It wasn't just the rivetting conversation. His partner was an extremely skilled player, and Harry could see why their sister had passed off their account for levelling up. The duo did succeed in getting their robot army together.

**"Sniper or revolver, Owl?"**

**"Sniper."** The Dreamflower skinned avatar appeared in front of him and handed him a legendary sniper. Harry dropped a shields potion in return.

And hell if they didn't work together.

Two games won.

Three.

Four.

They meticulously combed through regions, easily anticipating each other's moves as they built and shot and killed player after player. Harry's eyes widened when he glanced at his kill count.

"17 kills, holy shit. And there are only four players left. **TDH?"**

**"...was that meant to refer to me?"**

**"Shit, yeah. Sorry, I know nothing about you and I didn't think you would appreciate being called Moon."**

**"Yeah, no. What's up?"**

**"Player to your left. Pronouns?"**

**"He/him. You can call me V if you want."**

**"Huh. Okay!"**

A minute later, Harry remembered what he actually wanted to ask. 

**"Four consecutive wins, holy shit. I don't think I've ever played this good."**

**"You're really good. You could 'play this good' quite often if you wanted to."**

**"Yeah, yeah. I haven't invested much time into Fortnite recently."**

**"Fair. I think this is the first time I'm actually playing Fortnite in quite a few weeks."**

Harry glanced up at the top left corner of his screen again.

**"Three players left, that duo's gonna take them down."**

**"Yup, two more kills for us to win. You up for it, owl?"**

Harry grinned at his screen, fingers moving with extreme precision and speed as he quickly built a ramp to the safe zone of the map. The storm was encroaching, and quickly.

**"Bring it."**

And they did. Harry sat back, eyes wide with disbelief. They had gotten 41 kills in the game, and wasn't that just single digits away from the world record?

**"Nice game, owl."**

**"That is the highest kill count I've ever seen on my screen, oh my god."**

**"...as have I, actually. None of my duos partners were as good as you."**

**"....what are you saying?"**

**"Want to team up?"**

**"I don't even know your name."**

**"Tom Riddle, darling. I'll get in touch."**

* * *

Tom fucking Riddle. Alias Lord_Voldemort, he was an _extremely_ famous streamer and gamer. After winning his first e-sports tournament back when he was 16, the prodigy dropped out of fucking _Harvard_ to pursue streaming as his full time career. His deep, rich voice, extremely captivating looks and his ruthless gaming skills drew viewers to his channel like flies to honey.

Harry felt like bashing his head into a wall. Of course he knew the twenty-one year old streamer - he had been an avid fan for years! And he didn't recognize the voice of the man who was practically his idol; despite it being one of the reasons he had begun crushing on Tom Riddle in the first place. 

Harry had ended his stream mere minutes after he and Tom finished their last Fortnite match. There was no way he could handle continuing his stream with bright red cheeks and trembling hands. He had just played with _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"Hermione, you absolute fucking traitor," he snarled into the phone after picking it up on the first ring. 

"Well, you can't blame me. The PR from this would be amazing."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize Lord V," Harry groaned.

"That sounds like a you problem. Also, expect a friend request soon - I sent him your discord tag."

"How did he contact you?!"

"...Harry, my contact details are literally listed under your profile description."

"...oh."

"Go take a cold shower, you disaster."


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to Hermione's words, Harry did not receive a friend invite 'soon'. 

He did not receive any friend requests for a week.

The lack of friend requests from viewers would have been surprising, if people actually knew his discord tag. But Harry had not made a discord server for himself, which meant he was just in a handful of servers with either close friends or people who didn't know of him.

The point was, his pending list was empty. No requests. Zero. Nada.

And Harry wasn't even disappointed. (Okay, he was. A little bit.) But he hadn't really expected anything to happen. Lord Voldemort was _huge._ He had millions of fans, and a single stream of his would have _at least_ ten thousand live viewers. Why would he want to waste time on a nobody like Harry?

Four days after their game together and no streams from Harry, the emerald eyed man woke up on Saturday morning with a resolve to get back to his computer and work like usual. 

~~No one mentioned that Lord V hadn't streamed or played anything since that day either.~~

Hermione had sent him an apology text for being extremely enthusiastic about the new exposure he could have received, and Harry sent back a heart. He knew she only wanted the best for him - always had, always would.

So Harry woke up on Saturday, no hard feelings towards Tom and no expectations, eager to get back to gaming and streaming. He had planned on getting Ron or Ginny to join him in a game, so after he set up everything for his stream and his opening screen on display, he opened discord.

What he did not expect, was the bright red notification dot.

_Lord_V  
_ _Incoming friend request_

### ✓ ❌

Well then.

Slightly (read extremely) nervous, Harry accepted it. A new DM popped up a second later.

_Lord V: Good morning, Owl_

_Emerald_Owl: hey!_

_Lord V: I apologize for not contacting you sooner, something came up._

_Emerald_Owl: its alright, happens to the best of us!_

_Lord V: Do you plan to stream today?_

_Emerald_Owl: i was just about to start, as a matter of fact_

_Lord V: Disc call and Fortnite duos?_

_Emerald_Owl: r u planning on streaming?  
_ _Your grammar is giving me an inferiority complex :(_

_Lord V: I am, yes. And I apologize, it's just the way I communicate :/_

Harry stared. Lord Voldemort just used an emoji. 

_Emerald_Owl: lol its fine, i was just kidding  
that wld be epic!! if ur cool with it_

_Lord V: Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, darling_

Harry's breath hitched at the term of endearment. Logically, he knew it didn't mean much, the man was just naturally charming and flirtatious. But it did remind him of the one interview from two months ago - the interview that had resulted in his viewers' reaction to Tom joining him in Fortnite.

_"What do you think of new upcoming streamers?" Rita Skeeter asked, a dangerous gleam in her eye as she stared at the E-Athlete across from her._

_"You're going to have to be more specific, Rita," Tom replied with a charming grin._

_"Little Fire, also known as Ginny Weasley, recently made her debut into the world of gaming, just a few months ago."_

_"I think it's great. We don't really have an abundance of non-male gamers in the community, it's wonderful watching her play. Her game-style is also extremely impressive," Tom answered._

_Rita glanced down at her notepad before looking up with a smirk. "Emerald Owl has certainly made his presence known too. What about him?"_

_Tom glanced at the screen beside them, that now showcased a picture of Harry, decked out in an oversized hoodie and his cat-ear headphones. "His skills are incredible. Certainly doesn't hurt that he's cute."_

While the comment hadn't meant much, coming from Tom Riddle, it meant everything, coming from Tom Riddle. And combining that with the fact that Harry had admitted to his crush on the _slightly_ older male - well, let's just say he stumbled up on some very creative pieces of art and literature, never mind the fact that he had never even spoken to the other streamer. Though some of the fan art was certainly cute.

No, he did not print and keep one hidden under his bed! 

Okay, but like, you couldn't blame Harry. It was an extremely cute piece of work, featuring a chibi Harry and Tom, both with their headphones on and consoles in their hand. (He was a PC player, but that didn't matter one bit.)

_Lord V: Ready?_

_Emerald_Owl: ....maybe?_

_Lord V: You'll be fine_

_Incoming call_

### ✓ ❌

....connected.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello to you too, darlin'. Just so you know, you're live."**

**"...of course I am."**

**"You ready?"**

**"Sort of."**

Harry noticed the questions rolling through his chat. "To all you heathens - yes, we're playing together. Please, for fuck sake, no comments!"

_10:16 appleofmyi: awwww_

_10:16 appleofmyi: but wheres the fun in tht_

"You can have your fun, but not at my expense!"


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike his sister's avatar (Lulu? Luna?), Tom's Fortnite avatar was darker. Literally. Harry couldn't immediately place the skin, but the black hood over face with the red glowing eyes underneath certainly fit his image of Lord Voldemort.

**"How would you feel about playing squads, Owl?"** Tom asked halfway through their seventh game.

**"Today?"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Umm, sureeee, I guess."**

**"We could each invite a friend."**

Harry was honestly having a really hard time trying to not have a heart attack. **"That sounds good!"**

**"So."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"What else do you play, _Harry_?"**

Dear Gods, why was his name being said like that?! Harry's cheeks were stained pink already, and his audience had definitely noticed, if the jeers and texted wolf whistles were anything to go by. Who knew you could wolf whistle in a chat?

But also. Harry was not known as reckless for no reason.

 **"Not played long enough to play every single game like you, Vee,"** he shot back. **"Not all of us are old and boring like you."**

There was complete silence over the call. His chat, meanwhile, was exploding.

_10:57 appleofmyi: oh. my. god_

_10:57 leopardprints: sassy harry is in the houze boyssss_

_10:58 princesspeach: ahem_

_10:58 leopardprints: and gals_

_10:58 attackhelicopter: ahem_

_10:58 leopardprints: and nonbinary pals! and everyone else hereeee didnt mean to offend anybody im sorry_

_10:58 attackhelicopter: its okay :)_

**"Tom? I'm sorry, was the burn too bad? Should I call someone?"**

**"....I can't believe you just said that."**

**"Sue me if I'm wrong."**

**"I would, but then your cute ass would be in jail and I'd be lonely."**

Harry would deny it to his dying day but his Nest had heard it all. Harry Potter could not stand flirty hot guys. He squeaked. And then promptly realized Tom could still hear him.

**"Oh my gods, please don't give me heart attacks while I'm - sniper on the hill to your left - while I'm trying to win, you asshole."**

Tom snorted. **"Not many people have the guts to call me an asshole to my face. And I'm not trying to give you a heart attack."**

**"Liar! You're flirting with me!"**

**"It's not my fault you can't handle someone flirting with you. Though I'd rather not think about other people flirting with you."**

**"I can too! But it's-"** Harry cut himself off when he realized what he was going to say.

**"But?"**

**"Would you look at that? Just three more people between us and a win!"** Harry deftly steered the conversation back to the gameplay, while answering a few more questions from his stream - he completely avoided anything related to the person he was playing with. 

They won that match. Harry quickly pulled up his intermission layer after excusing himself for a break, but remained connected to his discord call, switching to his phone so he could head to the kitchen and get a drink. He wouldn't have taken a break so quickly after starting - he'd just crossed the three hour mark, but talking to Tom made his mouth run dry. Distantly, he heard Tom say something about going off for a bit too, before his deep voice came back, clearer.

"So, squads?"

"You were serious about that?"

"Of course. I don't usually stream the same game twice in a row, so I'd like to play with you for as long as possible." Tom's suave tone was enough to make Harry turn a bright tomato red, but the sincerity he was hearing right now was toe-curling. 

"I - I'm - gods, I really don't know what to say."

"Tell me to back off if I'm being too overbearing. My friends tell me I'm terrible at reading people's emotions."

"N-no, it's alright. It's just - I don't get why you're doing this."

Harry fumbled with the cap of his bottle before finally getting it off and quickly headed to the tap to refill it.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"All of this! Letting me play with you, just - having me around - like, I'm literally a nobody...."

There was silence on the line for a second, before - "I'm so bad at handling emotions."

Harry let out a watery snort, before breaking into giggles.

"Honestly, though. I think you're really talented - our game last week just proved that, and I thought you'd appreciate the exposure."

"Don't get me wrong," Harry scrambled to answer. "I do appreciate it! Just - there's loads of small talented streamers out there."

"Well, none of them were as cute as you, so there's that."

Harry dropped his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Amidst the intense flirting from Tom's side, Harry the disaster made it back to his desk, cheeks rosy red as he fumbled for responses. Fortunately, the other streamer decided to give him a break, as they went about setting up for their squad game.

**"Take that, you bastard! Trying to snipe me, were you?!"**

Harry tried to hold back his laughter as he heard Bellatrix Black rage over coms. Ginny had no such qualms, and was cackling as she covered the older woman's back and made sure she didn't get herself killed as she went on a killing spree.

Tom sighed audibly. **"I regret all my life choices."**

**"Aww, come on Tom, you love me!"**

**"You're a crazy hag, Trixie."**

**"You didn't deny it~"**

Tom did not deign that a response.

"Bellatrix's style is super aggressive - but then again, with an aim like hers, she's decimating people," Harry rambled to his audience. "I have no idea how Tom and I are a better duo than Tom and Bella."

_12:02 castleonahill: she b good but u b better_

"Aww, thanks Castle. I'll take that compliment, for now. But seriously, she's epic! She and Ginny play super well with each other, actually - Bella just raining hell on any nearby players while Ginny snipes out the ones in the distance. They could be a pretty good duo themselves."

**"Aaaaaaah!"**

Harry jerked in his chair as Ginny's scream rang through his ears. **"What the fuck, Gin?!"**

 **"Owl! Come res us,"** Bellatrix pouted over her mic. A quick glance in the corner showed that both the females had gotten themselves knocked out.

 **"How on earth did you both get knocked out?"** Tom voiced Harry's thoughts.

**"Rocket launcher."**

Harry was the closest to Bellatrix, and was healing her when he saw Ginny's bar disappear.

 **"Fuck, there's a team heading towards Bella and Harry,"** the redhead yelled. **"And the circle's closing too-"**

 **"Come down, hellfire,"** Tom said, sounding completely unruffled. Very unlike his teammates. **"Make a break for it, you two, I've got a Dragon's Breath."**

Make a break for it they did, and Tom sniped out the entire team that had been on their heels. 

Harry whooped. **"One last team!"**

**"Yesssssssssss!"**

Ginny was more stressed out than the people actually fighting, but her commentary was quite entertaining. 

**"No, Harry, there's someone BEHIND you-" "Bella, why did you just try to use a sniper-" "Tom, kill them!-"**

The 3 v 4 fight was quite easy, in the end, and the group finished their thirteenth match with a win.

**"My fingers are going to fall off if I play Fortnite for another second,"** Tom groused. 

Harry stretched in his seat, very much agreeing with the sentient. 

Ginny spoke up. **"Wanna play Game of Life?"**

 **"....What the fuck, Weasley,"** Bellatrix spoke over the redhead's cackles. **"That is so not my genre."**

 **"Or mine,"** Tom agreed. 

**"Shut up, Riddle, you don't even have a genre!"**

**"She's got a point."  
**

**"Bella, darling, do remember that I'm your teammate for next weekend's tournament. I can just fall ill that day, coincidentally."**

**"Please do, I can have Rodo as my teammate."**

Harry laughed and decided to contribute to the conversation. **"Any other suggestions? I don't usually play anything other than Fortnite, but I don't usually play with you guys either. A day of firsts."**

**"Minecraft."**

**"Absolutely not - Tom's just suggesting that so that he can spend the game flirting with Owl. I refuse to sit through such torture."**

**"How the hell would I flirt with Harry _in_ Minecraft?!"**

**"Even worse, then, you'll make us do all the work and spend the time flirting with Harry."**

**"There's this thing called multitasking, you know."**

Harry squeaked at the conversation taking place, his face once again turning a bright red when Tom didn't even bother denying that he wouldn't flirt with him.

**"Dude's got a point, Bella. If he can play Fortnite and still turn Harry into a cherry, he can surely play Minecraft and flirt with Harry."**

**"But then he'll do something like build the two of them a house with a bed and sing about happily ever afters - blasphemous."**

**"This is utter slander against my name and I refuse to deal with this any longer,"** Tom sounded put-out.

A second later, Harry realized that Tom had just yeeted the two of them out of the discord call, and he burst out laughing. 

To be fair, he _was_ in Tom's server, and he was the boss. (The number of members had terrified Harry when he got the invite, but he had channeled some inner bravery and pressed join. Being gifted the special green "Death Eater" role that only the likes of Bellatrix Black, Malfoy, Lestrange and others had had been.....let's just say that Harry wasn't going to recover from it for a bit).

**"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."**

**"You just - and they just - "** Harry nearly fell off his chair giggling. **"Do you even sing?"**

**"Sometimes? I mean, everyone sings in the shower."**

And now Harry was thinking of Tom Riddle in the shower. Bad thoughts!

_12:17 appleofmyi: 3 guesses where our boy's thoughts just went_

_12:17 attackhelicopter: lmaooooo he went tomato red_

_12:17 bookdragon: poor harry, he hasnt had a chance to be anything other than a tomato today_

_12:17 appleofmyi: but tis so cute to watch AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Harry cleared his throat. **"Fair enough."** A few seconds of silence. **"So what _do_ you want to play today?"**

**"Hmm. Honestly, I have no clue. Not streaming for a week and then getting back into it throws me off. Let's see what the people say."**

Harry had forgotten that he was streaming for the past five minutes. The banter and easy conversation had thrown him back to when he just played for a fun - he had just _forgotten_ about his amazing audience ever since the match had ended.

Dear gods, he was terrible at this. Unlike Tom, he could definitely not multitask.

"Hey, uh, sorry. I promise I didn't forget you guys! I just - " Harry twiddled his thumbs. "Well, umm. You heard the man. What do you think we should play next?'


End file.
